


One Night Love Affair

by KristiLynn



Series: I want your kiss [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, New Year's Eve, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 02, Vaginal Fingering, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: How was I to knowI'd let my feelings goAnd that I'd be yours before the night was through(All Steve wanted was a Midnight kiss, but Kali had other ideas.)





	One Night Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jess. Sorry I couldn't get it done before Finals. Does this count as a Christmas present? Also I recommend listening to One Night Love Affair by Bryan Adams because it was the inspiration for this fic.

It was New Year’s Eve, so close to midnight that it practically was 1986. Joyce and Hopper were talking with the neighbors, Dustin and Lucas were throwing snowballs at each other, the other kids were inside watching Dick Clark, and Steve was sitting alone on the Byers’ porch smoking a cigarette. He didn’t even know why he was outside; Joyce didn’t care if he smoked in the house as long as he was away from the kids, and while the kids gave him a hard time about it but they understood that just because he smoked didn’t mean they had to. But if he was outside then was away from Kali.  
  
Earlier in the night he had asked if he could be her New Year’s kiss. At the time it seemed like a cute thing to do, all the other girls he dated would have thought so. But the longer he thought about it more he realized that she wasn’t like the other girls, and what was cute to them probably seemed ridiculous to her.  
  
So he was hiding, very poorly he realized as the door opened and he knew it just had to be Kali.  
  
“Hey,” She said, nudging his leg with her foot.  
  
Steve took a drag from his cigarette his eyes fixated on the ground. “Hey.”  
  
“So” she took a seat next to him and plucked the cigarette from his hand.  “What are you doing out here alone? I thought you were going to come find me.”  
  
“Yeah,” He said trying to play it cool. “I’m sorry about that. I was…” he let his words trail off.  
  
“Cute.You were cute.” She smiled at him. “But seriously why are you freezing out here?”  
  
‘ _I certainly wasn’t out here worrying about what you thought of me_ ,’ he thought.  
  
“The neighbors are drunk,” He explained. “Hopper’s trying to convince them to let him set off the fireworks so they don’t loose any fingers. I thought I’d stay out here in case he needed back up.”  
  
“Can I tell you a secret?” She took a puff from the cigarette. “You’re not on duty right now Office Harrington. At least I hope not.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
She took another puff and then licked her lips. “Finish the cigarette and then come inside and I’ll show you.”  
  
“What?” He motioned towards the street “But fireworks.”  
  
Kali rolled her eyes.“I’ll be in Jonathan’s room.” She handed the cigarette back & then stood up. “But you should hurry. I don’t want to finish without you.”  
  
“What?” Suddenly he realized what she was saying. “Oh. Okay. Yeah.”

 

\---

 

Steve had never smoked a cigarette so fast in his life. It left him dizzy and slightly sick to his stomach, but he thought to himself that also could be his nerves talking because God was he nervous.  
  
He opened the front door and came face to face with the rest of The Party all bundled up in their winter coats.  
  
“Hey guys!” He said leaning against the door frame.  
  
“Aren’t you going to come see the fireworks?” Will asked.    
  
“Umm,you know it sounds great.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “But I’ve got something to take care of.”  
  
“What?” El asked.  
  
“Something.” He prayed that this interrogation would end soon. And it did thanks to Max.  
  
“Come on guys. Old man Harrington is just too cool for us,” She said as pushing past him.  
  
Steve made a mental note that the next time she needed a ride somewhere he was going to give it to her, even if it was to the new mall that had opened two towns over.  
  
  
Steve hung his coat up by the door, kicked his shoes off and hurried to Jonathan’s room.  
  
He stood there for a moment, one hand raised wondering if he should knock or just walk right in. The moan from the other side told him that the answer was definitely the later.  
  
“Kali?” He whispered opening the door slowly.  
  
She was sprawled out on the bed, naked, one hand between her legs and the other moving back and forth over her breasts. Steve stood there mesmerized for a moment.  
  
“Come here,” she whispered. “Shut the door.”    
  
He crawled up on the bed, on top of her. “I have got to be dreaming right now,” he moaned as he dipped his head down to kiss her.  
  
She moved her head away from him. “Uh-uh.” she whispered. “I never said you could kiss me.”  
  
Steve cocked his head to the side. “I’m sorry, I really confused. I thought…I thought you wanted to…”  
  
“I do, but no kissing.” She gave him a mischievous smile. “At least not on the lips.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows. He’d never been with someone like her before. Someone who knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to say it. “Oh.” He dipped his head back down and kissed her jaw. “So is here okay?”  
  
She gave a moan of approval.    
  
He moved down to her neck. “Here?” He asked. His teeth scraped at her skin and her hands grabbed at his back. She tried to writhe against him but she was too short, and her hips didn’t meet his the way she wants them to.  
  
“Yeah.” She whimpered.  
  
He continued exploring her body, nipping at the taut skin on her stomach, running his tongue around her belly button.  
  
“Now what about here?” He asked dipping his head down between her legs.  
  
She looked down at him with pleading eyes. “Do you want me to beg?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
He hummed against her thigh while his hands pushing her legs back. His tongue slid against her clit, once, then twice, and then again in circles as she twisted. One of her hands dropped in his hair, her fingers curling as his lips start to suck.  
  
With one hand he grasped her hip while the other slid down her body and two fingers slipped into her. He continued licking her clit and thrusting his fingers continuously until Kali began to tremble and finally shake and shout her way through her orgasm.  
  
“Shhh,” Steve whispered into the tender flesh of her inner thigh. “We don’t want anyone to come investigate the noise.”he kissed his way back up her body before laying down beside her. “So I’m starting to feel a little over dressed here.  
  
“I’m starting to feel the same way,” Kali laughed. “Sit up.”  
  
He propped himself up and she crawled on his lap.  
  
“What should go first then: the shirt or the pants?”  
  
She rocked her hips slightly, brushing against the erection that was growing. That brought a smile to her face.  
  
“Oh,” She kissed his neck as her hands pulled at the bottom of his shirt. “Let’s get rid of this first.”  
  
Steve did as instructed but he couldn’t help but let out a disappointed groan. “We’ll get there,” She whispered into his collar bone. She ran her tongue over the skin on his neck while she began to pull on his nipples.  
  
“Oh shit,” he gasped.  
  
She laughed to herself and began to kiss down his chest. Her teeth grazed one nipple and he threw his head back. The sensation was almost too much for him to take.  
  
“Fuck me,” he pleaded.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
Her fingers shook with anticipation and struggled with his belt and God in that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.  
  
He kicked his clothes onto the floor and Kali began to reclaim her spot on top of him.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait,” he panted and then rolled over to the bedside table.  
  
‘Please let Byers be like any other hot blooded America male,’ he thought to himself as he rummaged through papers and pens before finally locating a condom. The only one by the looks of it.  
  
“Remind me to pay Jonathan back,” he told her as he ripped the foil with his teeth and carefully slid it on.    
  
Outside the window there was a loud explosion and it caught both of them of guard for a second.  
  
“Fireworks,” He whispered hooking Kali’s legs around his waist. She moaned as his cock slid between her legs, pressing against her thigh. She moaned even harder as Steve slipped a hand between them and brushed the head of his cock against her entrance.“Happy New Year.”  The words come out barely above a whisper as he entered her in one deep thrust.  
  
He moved fast, rough, and she pushed back with everything she’s got. It was better than he could ever have imagined, and it got even better when she rolled him over onto his back so she could have the upper hand.  
  
“You like that?” She whispered as his fingers dug into her hips. She rocked her hips harder, her nails scratching at Steve’s chest. That certainly was going to leave a mark, but he didn’t care. He thought of it as a memento of their night together.  
  
As she thrust her hips harder, faster, she lowered her head down to his, their foreheads touching.  
  
“No kissing remember,” Steve whispered his hands buried in her hair.  
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she panted.  
  
When she came, she was almost silent, her breath caught in her throat and stuttering against his ear. A tiny whimper escaped her when it was his turn and he buried his face in her shoulder, his words coming out all at once, “KaliIloveyou” and they both collapsed on the bed.

 

\---

 

Steve wasn’t sure how long they laid like that, clinging to one another struggling to catch their breath, but he figured it was the closest Kali got to cuddling so he wasn’t going to ruin the moment.  
  
But life had other plans.  
  
There was a knock at the door and they both froze. “Busted,” Steve whispered into her hair.  
  
“Kali?” Kali lifted her head from Steve’s chest and looked at the door. “Hopper wanted me to tell you we’re leaving in ten minutes and if you’re not in the car you’re walking.”  
  
Kali sat up and sighed. “Thanks kid.”  
  
She crawled off the bed and on unsteady legs she began to throw her clothes on.  
  
“Hey,” Steve grabbed at her wrist. “You don’t have to. You can come home with me.”  
  
Kali smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. “That’s sweet but this isn’t a thing. It’s -- what did you call it? -- a rite of passage.”  
  
“A one night love affair.”  
  
“Exactly. What happened in here stays in this room.” She pulled her shirt over her head. “That’s not a problem is it?”  
  
Steve shook his head. “No problem. It never happened.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
She picked up her shoes and walked over to the door. Her hand was on the doorknob, ready to leave, but she hesitated and turned back to him. “Happy New Year Steve.”  
  
“Happy New Year Kal.”  
  
She walked out the door leaving Steve alone with his thoughts, namely the fact that if whatever he felt for her before wasn’t love, he certainly was in love with her now. And he was really fucking screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this was my first time writing smut in a really long time so I hope it didn't suck. Secondly there will be one more story in this series so be on the look out for that.


End file.
